Typically, carrier stock with individual container-receiving apertures for machine application to substantially identical containers is formed, as by die-cutting, from a single sheet of resilient polymeric material, such as low density polyethylene. A recent example of carrier stock with tear-open tabs is disclosed in Marco U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,661, which discloses two longitudinal rows of container-receiving apertures.
As disclosed in the Marco patent noted above, the container-receiving apertures are arranged in two longitudinal rows and are defined by band segments, which include outer band segments extending in generally longitudinal directions when the carrier stock is unstressed. Each outer band segment has a tear-open tab and is slitted to facilitate tearing of such outer band segment when the tear-open tab is pulled.
An earlier example of carrier stock with tear-open tabs is disclosed in Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,989, which also discloses two longitudinal rows of container-receiving apertures. As disclosed therein, outer band segments have tear-open tabs, each having a slit at an acute angle to a line drawn at its base.
A different approach to providing carrier stock with tear-open capability, via elements attaching band segments to pull-tab rings on the containers, is disclosed in Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,750, which also discloses two longitudinal rows of container-receiving apertures.
Carrier stock with container-receiving apertures arranged in three longitudinal rows is known, as exemplified in Klygis U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,331. This patent does not teach tear-open capability.